


Don't You Dare

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her last moments in The Library, River reflects on the command she gives, and that which she's disobeyed. Short one-shot. </p>
<p>Originally published on FF.net in October, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

With them, it would always be a plea and a command. The same plea and command. In almost identical circumstances- It shouldn't have surprised her at this point that they were this closely intertwined, not after all this time. Yet it did.

The difference was in the results: he'd obey- she'd seen it- and she was glad he would. She, on the other hand, hadn't done, couldn't have done, and whether that was due to her overpowering emotions at the time, or inherent disregard for authority was anyone's guess, though she'd like to believe it was the former.

When he uttered his plea - _"Time can be rewritten!"_ , she finally understood his command she'd disobeyed by the lake, all those years ago, and repeated it:

_"Don't you dare."_

Then, she told him she loved him in the encrypted way she knew he'd understand someday, and, as the countdown hit zero, she watched him obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
